


To Have You Back

by AlexandraLockhart



Series: Tifa Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: Tifa visits Cloud, and is hoping that just maybe he’s found a new home.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife
Series: Tifa Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	To Have You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Tifa Week 2020! Favorite quote. This quote actually isn’t my favorite but I do love how happy Tifa is to having Cloud back. Hence the fic lol. Super short, but thanks for dealing with me haha <3

“I’m really glad to have you back, Cloud. Really glad.” Tifa stretched before continuing 

“It’s pretty late huh?” 

She began to walk toward the door. 

“I’d love to catch up more, but we should probably both get some sleep, yeah?” 

She would consider staying longer if he wanted her to. She looked back at him awaiting his answer. 

“Yeah.” he replied agreeing with her.

She smiled before responding.

“Good night then.” 

“Good night, Tifa...” 

As she closed his door, and walked towards her own room she stopped in front of her door.

She couldn’t believe that Cloud was with her in Sector Seven. They were neighbors again like it was back then. They had been brought back together for reasons unknown to her. He still remembered the promise they made from seven years ago, which surprised her. Now things were different, they had a chance to reconnect. After everything they had lost, they still had a little piece of home in each other. She finally opened her door walking inside and quietly closing it. 

“Maybe this can be your home now.”


End file.
